AGONY
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Ignorado por sus amigos, abandonado por sus camaradas e insultado por la mujer que ama, Natsu se encontrará con un ser increíblemente poderoso, a la vez que encontrará algo que no debió haberse encontrado… ¿O quizás sí? ¿Buscará venganza? (NatsuxHarem)
1. Capítulo 1: El encuentro

**AGONY**

 **He decidido reiniciar la historia, no os preocupéis, solo le he puesto unos pequeños cambios, siento mucho las molestias**

 **Sinopsis** : Ignorado por sus amigos, abandonado por sus camaradas e insultado por la mujer que ama, Natsu se encontrará con un ser increíblemente poderoso, a la vez que encontrará algo que no debió haberse encontrado… ¿O quizás sí? ¿Buscará venganza? (NatsuxHarem)

 **Capítulo 1: El encuentro**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Magnolia, perteneciente al continente de Fiore, donde a su vez, se encuentra el gremio más escandaloso y ruidoso de todo el reino: Fairy Tail

Todo el mundo celebraba, había alcohol, risas y lo más común; peleas y gente y cosas volando, nada fuera de lo común, aunque hoy era un día especial

Gray Fullbuster, conocido como el Mago nudista de hielo, estaba siendo alabado y vitoreado por todos los miembros del gremio. ¿El por qué?, simple, por la derrota del demonio Mad Geer, el líder del gremio oscuro Tártaros, hace 6 meses

Si, Gray acabó derrotando al demonio que controlaba el gremio oscuro Tártaros que intentó destruir la magia del continente para resucitar a END

Todos celebraban con alegría la victoria del pelinegro… bueno, no todos

En una esquina oscura del gremio, se encontraba el Dragon Slayer de fuego, Natsu Dragneel, un peli rosa que normalmente es hiperactivo y alegre, aunque ahora no se encontraba así

En realidad, tanto Natsu como Gray pelearon contra el Etherias, pero como el que le dio el golpe de gracia fue el stripper, él se llevó toda la gloria, y eso no es lo peor

La gente empezó a ignorar al peli rosa que aún se recuperaba de la muerte de su padre Igneel, el cuál después de haber acabado con Acnologia, librando el mundo de su terror, este empezó a desvanecerse. Resultó que el dragón rojo murió hace mucho, lo único que quedaba de él era un poco de magia que introdujo en el peli rosa para impedir que la magia de Dragón convirtiera al peli rosa en uno y acabase como Acnologia

Y así estamos ahora, nadie se fijaba en el peli rosa, todos pasaban completamente de él, incluido Happy, que se mudó con el Stripper. También estaba Lucy, que ya no lo invitaba a misiones, solo estaba al lado del stripper. Pero el golpe más duro se lo dio Erza, la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado, si señores, Salamander estaba enamorado de la gran Titania. Natsu podía parecer idiota y no saber nada del amor, pero era todo lo contrario, Igneel le hablo que era el amor, claro al estilo de los dragones, por lo que cuando Erza le enseño a leer, buscó que era el amor. Al final encontró ese sentimiento en la maga de armadura peli roja, haciéndose más fuerte cuando ocurrió lo de la torre del cielo. Pero esta lo destrozo, cuando el peli rosa la quiso invitar a salir diciéndole que solo era débil y un inmaduro e idiota. Después de eso empezó su noviazgo con Gray

El peli rosa se levantó de su asiento en un estado deprimente, con intención de abandonar el gremio, metido en sus pensamientos, entonces la pareja estrella del reino aparece delante

El peli rosa se levantó de su asiento en un estado deprimente, con intención de abandonar el gremio, metido en sus pensamientos, entonces la pareja estrella del reino aparece delante

 **Gray:** Hey antorcha, ¿Dónde estabas?, te has perdido lo mejor de la fiesta, es más, ¿adivina? Me han proclamado como Mago Santo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el peli rosa pasaba de largo

 **Erza:** Natsu, ten un poco de educación o te daré un castigo- dijo agarrándolo del hombro, por haber ignorado a su novio

El peli rosa la ignora y sigue caminando hacia afuera del gremio, cabreando a la peli roja lista para darle un castigo

 **Mira:** Erza, aquí tienes tu tarta- dijo distrayendo a la peli roja que se lanzó de lleno a por el dulce, haciendo reír a su novio por esa acción

El peli rosa caminaba sin rumbo por la cuidad de Magnolia bajo una hermosa noche de luna llena, solo quería salir de allí

Camino hasta llegar a un bosque, donde sintió una extraña magia, así que decidió ir a investigar a ver de qué se trataba

Al llegar a un claro del bosque se encontró a un sujeto cubierto de energía oscura y rojiza, dándole un aspecto intimidante

El sujeto al sentir la presencia del peli rosa, giró su cabeza, mostrando dos luces rojas como la sangre que eran sus ojos

 **¿?:** Te he estado esperando Natsu- dijo mientras sonreía macabramente al sorprendido peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó sorprendido

 **¿?:** Sé muchas cosas Natsu- dijo mientras su aura se volvía más salvaje- incluido tu pasado- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** De qué habla….- dijo para después recibir un puñetazo que le atravesó el pecho, haciéndole sangrar de forma masiva

 **¿?:** Pronto lo sabrás, y cuando estés preparado, nuestro combate será legendario- dijo para luego desaparecer como el humo

El peli rosa cayó en el suelo sangrando de forma masiva, pensando que este sería su fin….

 **Natsu:** ¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó sorprendido al ver que no tenía ningún agujero en su pecho, y al estar en un lugar oscuro

Entonces el peli rosa se fijó en una especie de esfera negra encima de una piedra, expulsando energía oscura

El peli rosa curioso pero con precaución, cogió la bola para mirarla mejor

Entonces pasó

La bola paso de negra a brillar del color de la sangre, mientras la energía oscura rodeaba al peli rosa

Entonces la energía se filtró por la boca del peli rosa, al igual que la esfera que se convirtió en humo

El peli rosa despierta en un lugar 100% negro, no había otra cosa solo que negro por todas partes

 **¿?: Así que lo encontraste Natsu-** Dijo una voz distorsionada detrás del nombrado. Este al girarse se encontró de cara con un ser enorme, femenino, de dos a tres metros de altura, pelo negro, una cola larga acabada con punta de flecha, y unos cuernos curvos que apuntaban hacia arriba de color lila

 **Natsu:** ¿Quién eres y por qué estás desnuda?- preguntó un poco avergonzado

 **¿?: Tranquilo Natsu, déjame que te lo cuente todo-** Dijo mientras el peli rosa se relajaba un poco

 **Natsu:** Cuéntame- dijo desconfiado

 **¿?: Bueno, para empezar mi nombre es Vanessa glorias, soy un demonio superior, y tu madre biológica-** Dijo dejando de piedra al peli rosa que balbuceaba cosas sin destino- **Te contaré nuestra historia, mi Natsu-** Dijo con ternura la belleza gigante

 **Vanessa: Nosotros, conocidos como reyes del infierno, somos la raza suprema del inframundo, dominamos el infierno y a todos los demonios, excepto a Satán obviamente-** Dijo mientras el peli rosa atendía- **Al igual que los demás seres vivos, tenemos crías-** Dijo sonrojando un poco al peli rosa- **pero hubo un problema cuando naciste, los ángeles caídos, quisieron tomar el control del inframundo, lo que acabó estallando en una guerra-** Dijo dejando de piedra al peli rosa- **Nos vimos obligados a llevarte al mundo humano, tuvimos la suerte de encontrar al dragón que llamabas Igneel, por lo que el mensajero te dejó allí sin que este se diera cuenta, y así ser feliz y no vivir esta guerra-** Dijo con tristeza- **Tú padre y yo luchamos con todo y ganamos la guerra, pero a costa de nuestras vidas-** Dijo dejando de piedra al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Cómo que perdiste la vida?, si te estoy viendo- dijo para que luego su mente hiciera clic- espera tú…-dijo con los ojos abiertos

 **Vanessa:** **Sí cariño-** Dijo con lágrimas- **Yo solo soy un poco de energía, al igual que el dragón con el que te criaste** \- dijo cayendo de rodillas llorando para después ser abrazada por el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Tranquila mamá- dijo abrazándola cariñosamente- estoy contigo- dijo mientras era abrazado con amor- Por cierto, ¿Quién era el tío que me atravesó el pecho?- dijo curioso

 **Vanessa:** **Era un antiguo enemigo de tu padre, el cual nunca derrotó, se llama Gygas, y es alguien muy poderoso, tanto como ese mago oscuro Zeref-** Dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?-dijo intrigado

 **Vanessa:** Luchar contra ti- dijo intrigando a Natsu- **Ojala pudiera estar más tiempo contigo y explicártelo mejor mi Natsu, pero tengo que cumplir mi trabajo, liberaré tu verdadero poder-** dijo mientras ponía su mano en el pecho del peli rosa- **Te dolerá, pero con esto lo entenderás todo-** Dijo mientras se desvanecía- **Adiós, mi Natsu-** Dijo desapareciendo mientras la energía invadía el cuerpo del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¡IIIAAAAA **AAAAHHH!-** gritaba de dolor mientras su voz se distorsionaba y una luz blanca lo cegaba todo

Nuevamente el peli rosa se encontraba en el bosque, sin ningún agujero en su pecho, mientras la energía oscura de su madre empezaba a hacer efecto

Dolía como el mismísimo infierno, pero el peli rosa se mantenía consciente, mientras por su cabeza pasaban los recuerdos de su madre y del mundo en el que nació, su mundo, y los conocimientos de su especie, los reyes supremos, conocidos mejor como; Los Imperias, a la vez que veía las veces que su padre luchó contra Gygas

El dolor cesó, el peli rosa se levantaba del suelo aparentemente normal, pero había cambios

Sus ojos antes verdes ónix, ahora eran rojos como la sangre, y lo que debería ser blanco, era lila oscuro, mientras unos extraños dibujos aparecían en sus ojos como un tatuaje, y sus dientes, se volvieron navajas de tiburón, viéndose perfectamente con esa sonrisa macabra

 **Natsu:** Ya veo- dijo mirándose las manos para que de sus manos saliera una especie de energía oscura, que asimilo el poder del fuego- así que esto es Agony- dijo para después sonreír como un psicópata- **el mundo sabrá lo que es la agonía y el sufrimiento-** Dijo pensando en cómo los humanos y demonios inferiores de Earthland discriminaron y acosaron a los de su especie **–Gygas, todavía no estoy listo, pero cuando lo esté, te derrotaré, y demostraré al mundo que los Imperias somos los más fuertes-** Dijo con determinación mientras su ojos volvían a la normalidad

El peli rosa fue a su casa a empacar una mochilita con lo necesario para sobrevivir. Había tomado una decisión; dejar Fairy Tail y recorrer el mundo en busca de adversarios fuertes, y de un nuevo hogar, donde él sería el fundador de su gremio; _Red Demon God_ , pero antes de irse tenía que hacer algo importante

El peli rosa arrancó el buzón que tenía para tirarlo al lado de la casa para posteriormente quemar la casa con su nuevo fuego, más salvaje y violento que antes

 **Natsu:** Lo siento Igneel, pero Natsu el Dragon slayer ha muerto, en su lugar, **Natsu el Imperias ha nacido de sus cenizas-** Dijo con la voz distorsionada para posteriormente abandonar la ciudad, no sin antes quemarse la marca del gremio

Mientras, en Fairy Tail, todos le besaban en culo, cuando de repente, Erza, Lucy, Happy y Lissana sintieron un dolor enorme en el pecho, especialmente los tres últimos nombrados

 **Gray:** ¿Estáis bien?- dijo mientras los antes nombrados asentían

 **Erza:** "A qué ha venido eso"-pensó la peli roja

 **Happy:** "Tengo un mal presentimiento"-pensó preocupado el felino

El peli rosa seguía su camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad, cuando de repente siente una presencia familiar

Al llegar a la orilla de un lago, el peli rosa detectó a una chica de pelo azul llorando en la orilla de este. Se trataba la maga de agua Juvia, que lloraba por su antiguo amor, Gray Fullbuster

El peli rosa no fue el único que sufrió, la maga de agua, Juvia Fullbuster, quedó destrozada cuando se enteró del noviazgo de su amor platónico. Ella pensaba que con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, sería suficiente para conquistar su corazón. Pero resultó que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano al oír que el mago de hielo y la peli roja estaban saliendo. La pobre Juvia se pasó dos semanas sin salir de su cuarto

El peli rosa sintió algo que nunca sentiría hacia una persona, y menos a alguien del gremio; odio

Odio, por haberle alejado de todo el mundo, odio por ser ignorado por esos idiotas que le besaban el culo, y sobre todo, odio por lo que le hizo a la peli azul, que en cierto modo, sufrió lo mismo que él, abandono, ya que nadie fue a verla a su apartamento, y por nadie, es nadie, si él pudiera, lo mataría con sus propias manos, pero ahora, iría a hablar con la peli azul

 **Natsu:** Hola Juvia- dijo alegre pero tranquilo a la sorprendida maga de agua

 **Juvia:** Natsu-san, ¿necesita algo de Juvia?- dijo sorprendida pero en un tono de tristeza. El peli rosa la vio detenidamente para darse cuenta de que el olor salado de las lágrimas estaba en su rostro. El la entendía, tantos años de amor para descubrir que han sido para nada

 **Natsu:** Bueno, ¿quería saber qué haces aquí tan sola?- dijo mientras la peli azul agachaba la cabeza- sabes, yo también siento lo mismo por Erza- dijo extrañando a la maga de agua- lo mismo que tú sientes por Gray- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli azul- así que puedes contarme si quieres, no te juzgare, ya que yo sé lo que es que te rompan el corazón- dijo mientras la peli azul lloraba

 **Juvia:** Está bien- dijo llorando- le contaré todo- dijo intentando no derrumbarse

 _ **Flash back**_

Todos celebraban como costumbre, mientras le besaban el culo al come hielos, todos, menos la maga de agua que seguía triste por lo del stripper y Titania, lo que provocaba que lloviera, aunque eso era común últimamente, sin embargo su aura se notaba desde lejos

El peli negro, que notaba esa energía oscura, miró molesto sabiendo quien era, por lo que fue a hablar con la maga de agua

 **Juvia:** ¿Gray-sama?- dijo impresionada por que el peli negro le hablara, el cual no llevaba camisa, aunque no era raro

 **Gray:** Para empezar deja de llamarme con el sama, es molesto- dijo entristeciendo a la peli azul- aparte de que estás molestando a todos, deberías irte a casa- dijo destrozando internamente a la maga de agua

 **Erza:** Gray tiene razón, Juvia, deberías ir a casa hasta que estés mejor- dijo apoyando a su novio destrozando aún más a la peli azul por dentro

 **Lissana:** Creo que te vendría bien un descanso Juvia, te ves muy mal- dijo por último su mejor amiga rematando la faena, ella no lo dijo con malas intenciones, pero fue suficiente para que Juvia se levantara e hiciera algo que nadie se esperaría ver jamás de Juvia

¡PLAAAAFFFF!

La maga de agua, Juvia, la acosadora personal de Gray Fullbuster, había abofeteado en la cara al mago de hielo, cabe decir que todos se quedaron con los ojos fuera de órbita

Después la maga de agua se fue corriendo, seguida de Lissana y Mirajane, mientras Erza y Lucy, atendían al pelinegro que estaba un poco mareado

 _ **Fin flash back**_

El peli rosa estaba bastante sorprendido, nunca en la vida se esperaría que la maga de agua hiciese algo así en su vida. Aunque por otro lado estaba bastante, por no decir muy cabreado con el stripper, como se atrevía a decirle eso y encima delante de todos

 **Juvia:** Juvia… Juvia siente que no sirve para nada, que sólo es una inútil que va a estar siempre sola y…- no pudo terminar al sentir unos cálidos brazos abrazándola, se trataba de Natsu, que la abrazaba protectoramente

 **Natsu:** Tranquila Juvia, yo siempre estaré aquí- dijo mientras la maga de agua se desahogaba en el pectoral del peli rosa

Pasó un rato largo, 20 minutos por ejemplo, hasta que la peli azul se calmó, y ambos empezaron a mirar el cielo nocturno

 **Natsu:** Juvia…- dijo llamando la atención- quiero proponerte algo- dijo llamando la atención de la nombrada

 **Juvia:** ¿De qué se trata Natsu-san?- dijo curiosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Te gustaría dejar Fairy Tail conmigo?- dijo mientras la nombrada abría sus ojos como platos ante semejante bombazo- piénsalo Juvia, yo ya no existo para ellos, lo demostraron hace 6 meses, la mujer que he amado me ha destrozado el corazón e insultado, lo que demuestra que no soy nada para ella, y a ti el stripper te destrozó por dentro, no tenemos nada que perder

 **Juvia:** Pero Natsu, el maestro…- dijo mientras el peli rosa mostraba su hombro derecho- Natsu, tu marca… -dijo sorprendida

 **Natsu:** Esos capullos de mierda no se merecen una despedida- dijo furioso para después sonreír- ¿qué, te apuntas para conocer mundo?- dijo sonriendo como solo él sabe

 **Juvia:** De acuerdo, Natsu-san- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Natsu:** Por favor, nada de san, no soy el rey ni nada de eso- dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso- solo Natsu, ¿Ok?- dijo sonriente

 **Juvia:** ¿Y Natsu-kun?- dijo mientras se tocaba el mentón y lo pensaba

 **Natsu:** Vale, Juvia-chan- dijo sonrojando a la peli azul

 **Juvia:** MOO, eso no vale Natsu-kun- dijo dándole puñitos mientras ponía un puchero

 **Natsu:** Has sido tú la que ha empezado-dijo riéndose mientras recibía la tierna paliza de la peli azul

Después de eso ambos fueron al departamento de la peli azul para coger las cosas necesarias para el viaje, y de paso destrozar ciertas cosas relacionadas con el stripper

Dio la casualidad de que una chica de pelo lila y corto pasaba por el lugar y vio la escena. Se trataba de Kinana, que salió del gremio a coger algo de su departamento

 **Kinana:** ¿Natsu-san, Juvia-san?, ¿qué están haciendo?- preguntó la chica de pelo lila llamando la atención del dúo

 **Juvia:** Kinana-san- dijo impresionada la peli azul- esto…

 **Natsu:** Juvia y yo nos vamos del gremio- dijo así sin más, dejando de piedra a la peli púrpura

 **Kinana:** ¿Es en serio?- dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía seriamente- ¿puedo ir con ustedes?- dijo impresionando al dúo

Desde hace tiempo, sin que nadie lo supiera, la peli púrpura empezó a sentir algo muy grande por el peli rosa. Es más, una vez que fue a la cárcel a visitar a su amigo Erick, este la incitó a que diera el gran paso antes de que se fugara de la prisión.

 **Natsu:** Claro, eres bienvenida- dijo sonrojando a la peli púrpura que se quitaba su marca y empacaba sus cosas, y un poquito a la peli azul que no sabía por qué

El trío pensaba abandonar el lugar cuando el peli rosa se acordó de algo importante y se fue al gremio, no sin antes cambiarse de ropa.

El peli rosa se puso un chándal negro de mangas cortas que le cubría los hombros, y una camiseta roja de manga corta por debajo apretada, marcando sus músculos, y sonrojando a las chicas

Para sorpresa de las chicas, el peli rosa las llevó hasta el departamento de su ex compañera de equipo Lucy

El peli rosa sin vergüenza alguna, se metió por la ventana en silencio para posteriormente salir con la llave de la portadora de agua; Aquarius

 **Natsu:** Ella tiene conocimientos que me interesan- dijo mientras guardaba la llave en su bolsillo- agarraos a mí- dijo sorprendiendo y sonrojando a las chicas- confiad en mí-dijo con una sonrisa, sonrojándolas aún mas

Ambas se agarraron al peli rosa, a la vez que este, sorprendiendo a las chicas, sacó dos alas de murciélago de su espalda

 **Natsu:** Agarraos- dijo despegando a gran velocidad hacia el cielo para posteriormente volar hacia su primer destino: Hargeon

 _ **Continuará**_


	2. Capítulo 2: El nuevo equipo de

**Aquí tenéis otro para recuperar las pérdidas**

 **Capítulo 2: El nuevo equipo de Natsu**

Natsu y las chicas lograron encontrar un sitio donde poder dormir cómodamente, el problema es que solo quedaba una habitación libre, por lo que Natsu les dejo a ellas la cama y él en el sofá, aunque no tardó mucho en despertarse al sentir una esencia familiar

Sin despertar a las chicas, emprendió el vuelo para saber de qué se trataba. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se trataba del gremio oscuro que tanta guerra le había dado; Tártaros

Cuando aterrizo, pudo detectar a una pelinegra con cuernos, con un Kimono que resaltaba su figura, al lado de una chica con un casco en la cabeza

 **Natsu:** Esta está muerta- dijo el peli rosa viendo a la chica del casco con un cuchillo en el esternón

Entonces fijó su vista en la otra, al ver que la energía procedía de ella, esta chica era Sayla, una demonio de Zeref, al igual que su difunta compañera

El peli rosa con una mano cogió a la peli negra y se la llevó de allí volando hasta que encontró un lago

Aterrizó en la orilla de este, calentó el agua con su mano, y sin delicadeza alguna, tiró a la demonio al agua, la cual al sentir el agua hirviendo, salió disparada de esta mientras se revolcaba en la hierba

 **Natsu:** Sigues viva- dijo llamando la atención de la pelinegra mientras le mostraba su kimono, lo que hizo que se sonrojara fuertemente

 **Sayla:** Tú cabrón- dijo intentando manipularlo con su maldición pero no podía- ¿pero qué?- dijo sorprendida

Entonces el peli rosa transformó sus ojos a la vez que liberaba un poco de su instinto asesino, traumando a la demonio

 **Sayla:** Imperias…- dijo aterrada

 **Natsu:** Exacto Etherias- dijo el peli rosa bastante serio

 **Sayla:** ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó intimidada

 **Natsu:** Fácil, ¿Quieres unirte a mí?- dijo descolocando a la chica que lo miraba fijamente

 **Sayla:** Tú eres el chico que Silver-sama atrapó en la base- dijo recordando al peli rosa congelado- ¿por qué me uniría a ti? Además ¿cómo es que no sentí tu poder demoníaco antes?- preguntó confusa la pelinegra

 **Natsu:** Es algo difícil de explicar, en cuanto a unirme a mí es simple, tus compañeros están muertos, bueno, si es que alguna vez estuvieron vivos, y tú ya no estás ligada a Zeref- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Sayla:** ¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo para luego sentir que esa necesidad de estar junto al mago oscuro y obedecerle ya no existía- ¿por qué?- dijo furiosa y con lágrimas

 **Natsu:** Por qué mereces vivir- dijo descolocando a la pelinegra- eso de ser un objeto de usar y tirar, es algo asqueroso- dijo a la impresionada pelinegra- ahora no serás un libro de ese cabrón, ahora eres un ser vivo que puede elegir lo que ser- dijo mientras la pelinegra caía de rodillas al suelo llorando, esta vez, de felicidad pura, a la vez que el peli rosa le dio un abrazo para consolarla

 **Natsu:** Tranquila estoy contigo- dijo mientras la pelinegra le abrazaba como un Koala y descargaba toda la frustración que tenía en el pecho del peli rosa

Un rato después, bajo la sorpresa y sonrojo de la peli negra, el peli rosa la cargó en sus brazos estilo nupcial mientras volaba por el cielo nocturno de la noche, a la vez que le explicaba que él y dos amigas habían abandonado Fairy Tail y el motivo por el que lo hicieron, siendo ella la única que lo sabía

La pelinegra estaba cabreada, como pudieron hacerle eso a alguien tan agradable y cariñoso como el peli rosa, y más cuando más los necesitaba

Una vez en el apartamento, el peli rosa despertó a las chicas para presentarle a la peli negra

Juvia se puso a la defensiva al igual que Kinana, entonces el peli rosa le explico lo que le hizo a la peli negra para que no estuviera atada al mago oscuro nunca más, lo que las dejó bastante sorprendidas

Al día siguiente, el grupo de cuatro, a petición del peli rosa, cogieron un tren dirección a Crocus para poder comprar provisiones

Eso puso un poco nerviosa a la demonio, ya que allí estaba el gremio de Sabertooh, lo que significaba que allí estaba su antigua compañera, Minerva Orlando, pero el peli rosa la calmó diciéndole que él la protegería

Al subirse al tren, para sorpresa de las chicas, el peli rosa no se mareaba, este les dijo que logró encontrar un remedio a ese problema

Mientras, en el gremio, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, lo cual extraño a la peli roja, que venía con Lucy de una misión rápida

 **Erza:** ¿Esto no está muy tranquilo Mira?- dijo mientras la albina limpiaba la barra

 **Mirajane:** La verdad es que sí, me resulta extraño- dijo intrigada, pero no sabía por que

En Crocus, Natsu y las chicas se dedicaban a comprar provisiones y armas para el viaje, a la vez que el peli rosa le mostraba la ciudad a la pelinegra, maravillada ante tal belleza, y triste por antes haber querido destruirla

Después de eso salieron de la ciudad, dando la casualidad de que Sting, el maestro de Sabertooh, su compañero Rogue, y Minerva junto a los exceed Lector y Frosh pasaban allí por casualidad

 **Sting:** Natsu- san- saludo el rubio animadamente a su ídolo

 **Natsu:** Hola chicos- dijo más tranquilamente, sorprendiendo un poco a los tigres, y sonrojando a la tigresa por ese gesto tan maduro. Claro que casi estalla la guerra al ver a la demonio pelinegra, pero el peli rosa logró intervenir, diciendo que ella ahora estaba de su lado y toda relación con Zeref había desaparecido

Después estuvieron hablando entre ellos animadamente, el peli rosa les dijo que había dejado el gremio y los motivos por los que lo hizo, cabreando a los tigres por esa acción, pero también alegres por el objetivo del peli rosa

 **Sting:** Siempre tendréis nuestro apoyo Natsu-san- dijo con el pulgar levantado, para después volver a su gremio

 **Kinana:** ¿Y ahora a donde oiremos Natsu-kun?-preguntó curiosa la peli púrpura

 **Natsu:** Es hora de abandonar Fiore un tiempo y ver que nos encontramos por allí- dijo con una sonrisa mientras las chicas le seguían

Por su parte en Fairy Tail nadie había notado la marcha de Natsu, Juvia o Kinana, todos seguían lamiéndoles el culo al stripper

Durante el viaje, Natsu y las chicas se encontraron a magos muy fuertes a los cuales patearles el culo, al igual que diferentes monstruos, pero no encontraban el sitio perfecto para instalarse, por lo que decidieron volver a Fiore, e instalarse en un pueblo a las cercanías de Crocus, conocido como Lamben. El alcalde se puso muy feliz al saber que tendría un gremio para protegerlos

Las chicas y Natsu, empezaron a construir el gremio, parecido un poco al de Fairy tail, pero más ancho, piscina más grande, y cuatro pisos para hacer lo que quieras

El símbolo del gremio era la cabeza de un demonio sonriente. Natsu y las chicas se colocaron la marca donde anteriormente estaba la de Fairy tail, excepto Sayla que se la puso en la espalda

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron fuera de Fiore, en total cinco meses, Natsu entrenó a Kinana para poder usar magia, resultando ser una Devil slayer del veneno, aunque no se olvidó de Juvia y Sayla, que le pidieron al peli rosa entrenamiento. También vieron la forma de Imperias del peli rosa pero eso lo describiré más adelante

Una vez que el peli rosa vino del consejo de hacer el papeleo para legalizar su gremio, volvió a su nuevo hogar para ver cómo iban las decoraciones

 **Natsu:** ¿Cómo va todo?- dijo sonriente el peli rosa

 **Sayla:** Bien Natsu-kun, ya casi hemos acabado- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Juvia:** Natsu-kun, los invitados vendrán dentro de una hora- dijo la peli azul

 **Natsu:** Pues habrá que cambiarse- dijo recordando las invitaciones que les dio a Sabertooh, Mermaid heels y lamia scale. No invitó a Fairy Tail por motivos obvios, y a Blue pegassus por lo pervertidos que eran los tíos, aunque si invitó al maestro Bob y a Jenny en secreto

Una hora después, los invitados de distintos gremios venían a conocer el nuevo gremio.

Todos iban muy elegantes, los hombres con trajes de chaqueta y las chicas con preciosos vestidos

Entonces la pelinegra, ya sin los cuernos gracias a un hechizo, fue al micrófono a hablar

 **Sayla:** Señoras y señores, es un gusto para mí presentarles a la persona que hizo que este lugar existiera y esta fiesta fueran posibles- dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo- con ustedes el maestro de _Red Demon God-_ Dijo mientras de la oscuridad salía el peli rosa con un traje negro de chaqueta, sonrojando a las mujeres

Todos se quedaron de piedra, excepto Sabertooh, al ver que el maestro del gremio se trataba del destructivo peli rosa de Fairy tail

 **Natsu:** Hola, soy Natsu Dragneel, y muchos de vosotros os preguntaréis, ¿Qué hago yo aquí y no en Fairy tail? Bueno, eso no es algo fácil de contestar, pero no nos centremos en eso, hoy es un motivo para celebrar, así que todos a divertirse- dijo mientras todos asentían a sus palabras, pero había tres personas preocupadas, Kagura, Milliana y Jenny Que no tardaron en preguntarle, al igual que los maestros de los gremios invitados

La respuesta hizo que algunos se decepcionara y otros como Kagura tuvieran asco ante eso, como podían ser tan idiotas, eso hizo que su opinión de Erza ya no fuera la misma

El peli rosa les pidió que no dijeran nada de esto a las hadas, ya que los juegos mágicos se acercaban, y él quería que fuese ahí donde se dieran cuenta

Natsu estuvo hablando con los invitados, y asegurándose que el alcohol no hacía demasiado efecto en los invitados. También estuvo hablando con las sonrojadas Kagura, Minerva, Yukino, Milliana y Jenny ante la vestimenta del peli rosa. Aunque entre ellas no lo supieran, todas estaban enamoradas en secreto del rubio, tanto por su capacidad de guerrero como por su personalidad tierna y amable, todavía se preguntaban como esos idiotas pudieron abandonarle así

Varias horas después todos estaban borrachos y medio fritos en las mesas o en el suelo. Los que no bebieron demasiado, lograron sacar a sus compañeros con su magia, mientras se despedían del peli rosa y las chicas, que gracias a la magia, dejaron el gremio como nuevo

 **Natsu:** Mañana toca entrenar chicas, esperemos que ellos lleguen a tiempo- dijo mientras las chicas asentían, para posteriormente irse a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque más de una quería dormir con el peli rosa, por no decir todas

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron fuera pateando culos, fue inevitable que Juvia y Sayla, se enamoraran del peli rosa, al igual que Kinana

A la mañana siguiente, los invitados del peli rosa por fin habían llegado

No eran nada más ni menos que los miembros de crime sociere, liderados por Jellal Fernández, acompañado de Meredy y los ex-miembros de Oración Seis

 **Jellal:** Es un placer verte Natsu- dijo apretando las manos

 **Natsu:** Lo mismo digo Jellal- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Jellal:** ¿Lo conseguiste?- dijo preocupado

 **Natsu:** Claro- dijo enseñando unos papeles- ya no tenéis que seguir huyendo, estáis bajo mi protección- dijo alegrando al grupo de magos, que rápidamente se instalaron

Una vez instalados, el peli rosa les puso un plan de entrenamiento antes de salir a hacer alguna misión, ya que sólo quedaban seis meses para los juegos mágicos

Mientras en Fairy tail, todos seguían festejando, esta vez sin motivo, ya que lo de Gray había pasado

Todo era como de costumbre, Gray y Gajeel peleando, Erza comiendo su pastel, las chicas hablando, Happy intentando cortejar a Charle…etc

 **Makarov:** Niños, tengo que dar una noticia- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- dentro de seis meses serán los juegos mágicos, y el rey nos ha invitado a participar, por lo que sabéis lo que eso significa verdad- dijo mientras todos asentían

 **Laxus:** Les demostraremos quienes son los más fuertes- dijo el rubio orgulloso mientras todos les correspondían

 **Macao:** Cierto además, nadie puede contra Laxus, Erza, Gray y Gajeel juntos- dijo mientras todos volvían a festejar, sin saber que aquel al que abandonaron, los aplastaría como moscas

En la barra, dos albinas tenían un mal presentimiento, que se cumpliría dentro de seis meses, y no eran las únicas

Charle tenía visiones de dos demonios peleando a muerte en las afueras de Crocus, donde solo había destrucción y los diablos desataban su poder y su sed de sangre

 **Wendy:** Charle, ¿estás bien?- dijo su amiga peli azul preocupada

 **Charle:** Sí, solo estaba pensando- dijo la gata calmando a su amiga, pero por dentro estaba muy asustada y deseando que no ocurriera de verdad

Mientras, en el gremio del peli rosa, su miembros habían terminado de pelear, Natsu hablaba con Jellal sobre cosas de hombres, Sorano y Meredy hablaban con Juvia y Sayla, al igual que Macbeth con Sawyer (conocido como Racer) y con Hoteye, mientras Erick hablaba con su amiga Kinana

Entonces las puertas se abrieron mostrando cinco figuras femeninas, las cuales eran Minerva, Yukino, Kagura, Milliana y Jenny

 **Natsu:** Chicas, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- dijo el peli rosa sorprendido

Entonces la maga celestial fijo su vista en la albina de pelo largo

 **Yukino:** ¿Sorano?- dijo incrédula la albina de pelo corto

 **Sorano:** ¿Yukino?- dijo igual de impresionada y levantándose de la mesa

Ambas corrieron con lágrimas en los ojos para posteriormente abrazarse la una a la otra

 **Yukino:** ¿Dónde te habías metido?, pensé que habías muerto- dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas

Para los demás no fue una sorpresa, Yukino siempre les hablaba de su hermana, y Sorano le contó a Natsu también de ese tema

Aunque la reacción no fue la misma cuando Kagura y Milliana vieron a Jellal. El ambiente se puso bastante tenso, pero las chicas decidieron dejarlo pasar, después de todo, el solo fue una marioneta en ese entonces

 **Minerva:** Verás Natsu… -dijo la pelinegra bastante sonrojada- nos gustaría unirnos a tu gremio- dijo descolocando a los presentes

¡EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Fue lo que se escuchó en todo Lamben

 **Natsu:** Por mí no hay problema, si estáis aquí es porque vuestros anteriores maestros os han dejado…-dijo mientras las chicas asentían- bien, Kinana, ponles la marca del gremio- dijo mientras la peli púrpura asentía- los demás… sabéis lo que esto significa, ¿cierto?- dijo mientras los presentes sonreían

 **Todos:** ¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron todos alzando sus jarras e cerveza para posteriormente emborracharse y festejar como si no hubiera un mañana

Una vez ya de noche, y antes de que el alcohol los pusiera más tontos de lo que ya estaban, se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, mientras el peli rosa, que estaba menos borracho, llevo a las nuevas chicas a sus respectivas habitaciones para posteriormente, irse él a la suya, no sin antes mirar la luna y las estrellas

 **Natsu:** Mamá, Papá, Igneel, derrotaré a Zeref y a Gygas, y les demostraré al mundo que con los Imperias no se juega- dijo con determinación para después caer rendido en su cama, mañana sería un nuevo día

En otra parte, un sujeto de pelo lila oscuro, ojos blancos, musculado sin exagerar, de 1,90 de altura miraba el horizonte desde lo alto de una piedra con un pensamiento en mente

 **Gygas:** Pronto Natsu, pronto libraremos nuestra gran batalla- dijo riéndose macabramente mientras desaparecía del lugar

En otra parte un pelinegro miraba la sonrisa con una sonrisa triste. Se trataba del mismísimo Zeref

 **Zeref:** Parece que no solo has despertado tu verdadero poder, también le has dado vida a uno de mis demonios- Natsu- dijo para después volver a la cueva a descansar

La vida del peli rosa iba a ser muy agitada dentro de poco. Muchas sorpresas, aventuras y peleas le esperaban

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Bueno, Ya podéis elegir a las chicas, Todas las del gremio del peli rosa están enamoradas de él, ¿quién será la primera? de ustedes depende. Hasta la próxima**


	3. Capítulo 3: Los Juegos mágicos

**Hola a todos, este capítulo es más corto de lo normal pero no encontré la forma de hacerlo más largo, disfruten**

 **Capítulo 3: Los Juegos mágicos**

Faltaba un mes para los juegos mágicos, el peli rosa y su gremio habían entrenado hasta sentir dolor en los huesos, y el peli rosa aprendió nuevos trucos gracias a una maestra especial

 **Natsu:** Muy bien chicos, sólo queda un mes para demostrarle al reino quien es el mejor, por lo que tengo un as en la manga- dijo mirando al peli azul, que él sabía de que se trataba

Mientras en Fairy tail todos seguían de fiesta, sin darle mucha importancia al entrenamiento, ya que ellos pensaban que triunfarían nuevamente

Mientras, en Lamben, el peli rosa estaba en la terraza de su despacho pensativo, cuando de repente, la llave del agua empezaba a brillar, para posteriormente mostrar a una chica de pelo azul y una tinaja de agua en sus manos

 **Natsu:** ¿Ocurre algo Aquarius-chan?- dijo el peli rosa sonrojando al espíritu celestial

 **Aquarius:** Estoy bien, sólo quería verte- dijo para posteriormente abrazarlo- ¿qué ocurre?- dijo al ver la seriedad del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Mañana es el gran día- dijo serio mientras lo abrazaba la peli azul

 **Aquarius:** Tranquilo, les demostrarás a esos capullos qué eres el mejor- dijo haciendo sonreír al peli rosa, que le dio un beso en los labios

 **Natsu:** Lo sé- dijo agarrándola por la cintura mientras la miraba a los ojos- y todo gracias a ti- dijo sonriente sonrojando a la peli azul que le devolvió el beso

 _ **Flash back**_

El peli rosa entrenaba sus técnicas junto a la espíritu, la cual estaba un poco distraída, cosa que notó el peli rosa mientras combatía con ella de práctica

 **Natsu:** Aquarius, ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupado el peli rosa

 **Aquarius:** Claro que estoy bien- dijo intentando sonar dura, pero no engañaba a nadie

 **Natsu:** Es por lo de Scorpio, ¿verdad?- dijo molestó, asustando un poco a la peli azul

Gracias a la insistencia de este, el peli rosa descubrió que el muy cerdo le puso los cuernos con otra, cosa que le hizo estallar de ira y estar a punto de ir al reino de los espíritus para darle una paliza, de no ser porque la espíritu y el resto del gremio lograron detenerle antes de que hiciera una locura, claro, que después la peli azul se lo tuvo que contar a todos, lo que los cabreó bastante, pero lograron calmarse y consolar a su amiga, que empezó a llorar

Desde entonces el peli rosa pasaba tiempo hablando con ella para que olvidara a ese capullo, y con el tiempo, algo entre ellos creció, aunque se supone que es un amor prohibido, pero les daba igual. Esta relación la comunicaron tres semanas antes de los juegos mágicos, y todos, incluidas la chicas estaban de acuerdo, el por qué, simple, todas se juntaron un día para hablar de sus sentimientos amorosos, resultando que todas amaban al peli rosa, por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo, se turnarían para confesarse al peli rosa

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 _ **Lemon**_

El peli rosa agarró a su novia por las garras mientras esta se agarraba al peli rosa que le chupaba los pezones, enloqueciendo a la peli azul de placer, para posteriormente dejarla en la cama y bajarse los pantalones, mostrando la bestia que había entre sus piernas

 **Natsu:** ¿Lista?- dijo con una sonrisa lasciva

 **Aquarius:** Cuando quieras cariño- dijo sonrojada y excitada

El peli rosa con cuidado penetró a la peli azul, que hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor para posteriormente convertirse el placer, mientras el peli rosa la embestía una y otra vez contra la cama

 **Aquarius:** ¡OOH SÍ, SIGUE, ES COMO SI ME PARTIERAS EN DOS, ME ENCANTA!- Dijo mientras el peli rosa golpeaba más salvajemente a la peli azul

 **Natsu:** ¡ PREPÁRATE QUE SOLO HE EMPEZADO!- Dijo increíblemente excitado mientras sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más salvaje

Una hora después, el peli rosa se había corrido diez veces en la peli azul

 **Aquarius:** Increíble, diez veces y sigues como una piedra- dijo sorprendida y excitada mientras agarraba la porra de su novio- déjame ayudarte- dijo mientras se metía el palote del peli rosa en la boca, haciéndole gemir de placer

 **Natsu:** ¡Joder! Qué bueno, te la has metido entera- dijo impresionado mientras su novia le chupaba todo el palo desde la base hasta la punta

La peli azul movió de arriba abajo la cabeza durante 30 minutos hasta que el peli rosa explotó, liberando una carga tan grande que le fue imposible de tragar toda sin atragantarse

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupado mientras la peli azul se tragaba todo lo que podía

 **Aquarius:** Gracias cariñó, estoy bien-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente- ¿continuamos?- dijo lujuriosa

 **Natsu:** Cuando quieras- dijo sonriente, para posteriormente, los dos se pasaran casi toda la noche activos

 _ **Fin lemon**_

Llegó el gran día, los miembros de Red Demon God, iban en su carruaje hacia la ciudad de Crocus. Al principio Erick se retorcía como un gusano en el suelo debido a su enfermedad de los transportes que tienen los Dragon Slayers, hasta que el peli rosa le dio una píldora, que para asombro de todos, curó al peli rojo

 **Natsu:** Estas pastillas las cree a prueba de mareos, te durará para todo el viaje- dijo mientras el Slayer le alababa por tal bendición

 **Sorano:** ¿Cuánto nos queda Natsu-kun?- pregunto la albina mayor con un pequeño sonrojo

 **Natsu:** Creo que dos horas más o menos

 **Minerva:** Tengo ganas de aplastar a esas hadas- dijo la peli negra con esa sonrisa macabra

 **Jellal:** Me preguntó qué cara pondrán cuando te vean…-dijo el peli azul sonriente

 **Natsu:** Por lo que me dijeron los otros maestros, aún no se han dado cuenta de que me he ido- dijo cabreando a sus compañeros- mejor, así será más flipante- dijo con una sonrisa macabra- además yo también quiero jugar- dijo aún más macabro, al igual que sus compañeros

Mientras, los miembros de Fairy Tail iban de nuevo en los carros hacia Crocus. En uno de ellos iban Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy y Laxus, junto a los exceed, que serían el equipo que participaría por elección del maestro

 **Lucy:** ¿Qué te pasa Happy?- dijo al ver al felino azul preocupado

 **Happy:** Tengo la sensación de que falta algo- dijo preocupado

 **Erza:** Yo también la he tenido últimamente, pero no sé porque- dijo en el mismo estado

 **Laxus:** Puede que sean los nervios de la competición- dijo serio mientras los demás asentían, pero el también sentía que faltaba algo

 **Wendy:** Lucy-san ¿encontró lo la llave de Aquarius-san?- dijo mientras la rubia negaba

 **Erza:** Buscamos por todas parte pero no dimos con ella- dijo frustrada

 **Wendy:** Cuando volvamos, la ayudaré a buscarla Lucy-san- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Lucy:** Gracias Wendy- dijo con una sonrisa, esa llave era muy valiosa para ella

Mientras los demás gremios también partían a la ciudad principal del reino, mientras que en los gremios residentes, estos se tomaban algunas misiones antes de que empezaran

Mientras en el castillo, la princesa del reino miraba embobada la ciudad con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara

 **Hisui:** Tengo ganas de verte, Natsu….- dijo sonrojada mientras seguía metida en sus pensamientos

El gremio del peli rosa se instalaba en su hotel, todos estaban comiendo después de haberse instalado en sus habitaciones, a la vez que se divertían animadamente antes de la competición

Ya todos estaban en el estadio mostrando a los finalistas que llegaron a la final después de las primeras pruebas, siendo los finalistas Lamia Scale, Sabertooh, Blue Pegassus, Cuatro Cerberos, Mermaid heels, Fairy tail y Red Demon God, extrañando a las hadas al ver a ese nuevo competidor

El grupo del peli rosa, constituido por este, que llevaba una máscara, al igual que Sayla, para que no los reconocieran las hadas, junto a Kagura, Erick, Sorano y Minerva

Esto sorprendió bastante a los de Fairy Tail, se suponía que ellos eran forajidos, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver en las gradas donde se quedaba el gremio rival, el ver al Jellal, los demás miembros de crime sociere y a una chica peli azul con una máscara que se les hacía muy familiar

También les sorprendió ver a las chicas de Sabertooh y a Kagura y a Milliana en ese gremio, sobre todo Erza, que estaba en contacto con ellas

 **Erza: "** ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?"-pensó asombrada por esa noticia

(Nos centraremos en las peleas)

Fairy Tail y Red Demon God arrasaron fácilmente con sus adversarios, siendo ellos los que mayor puntuación tenían, de hecho estaban empatados

 **Narrador:** Muy bien que dé comienzo el primer combate del día, será Erza Scarlet contra Kagura Mikazuchi- dijo mientras ambas bajaban al escenario

 **Minerva:** Mierda, yo quería a Titania- Dijo cabreada

 **Natsu:** Tranquila, ya tendrás tu oportunidad- dijo el peli rosa bajo su máscara calmándola

 **Erza:** Kagura, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?- preguntó a la cabreada peli púrpura

 **Kagura:** Pronto lo sabrás "Erza"- dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre para posteriormente iniciar el combate

Al principio ambas estaban igualadas, ambas chocaban espadas a gran velocidad, provocando una gran destrucción

 **Kagura:** Me aburro Erza- dijo impresionando a la peli roja que estaba sudando- voy a acabar con esto- dijo preparando su archienemigo para terminar con esta porquería de combate

La peli roja intentó protegerse pero la peli púrpura fue más rápida y acabó cortando varias veces a la peli roja que quedó fuera de combate

Sus antiguas compañeras miraban asombradas, al igual que todo el estadio, incluido Fairy tail, como la mujer más fuerte de su gremio fue brutalmente apaleada por su supuesta hermana

 **Minerva:** Te has pasado- dijo enfadada

 **Kagura:** Lo siento- dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente

 **Natsu:** No lo creo- dijo señalando con su mirada a la peli roja que se levantaba por su propio pie, aunque necesito ayuda de sus compañeros

 **Lucy:** OYE TÚ, ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE ERAIS COMO HERMANAS? – Dijo la rubia con lágrimas de furia

 **Kagura:** Ya lo dije, pronto lo sabrás- dijo con una mirada de muerte

El siguiente combate fue entre Sayla y Wendy, siendo la primera la ganadora, usando solo la fuerza bruta, ya que si usaba su maldición o su modo Etherias la descubrirían

Luego fue el turno de Erick contra Laxus, la pelea fue muy reñida, pese a que el peli rojo podía escuchar sus movimientos, estos eran demasiado rápidos para reaccionar con antelación, pero al final, el rubio no pudo con la resistencia del peli rojo y también acabo vencido

Los de Fairy Tail no se podían creer que sus mejores magos estaban siendo apaleados por el nuevo gremio

Lucy corrió la misma suerte en manos de Sorano, y Gajeel en manos de Minerva

 **Narrador:** Muy bien último combate del día, Gray Fullbuster que baje al escenario- dijo mientras el furioso pelinegro bajaba al escenario dispuesto a darle una paliza a su rival- muy bien señores, este combate será especial, ya que será el maestro el que peleará contra el mago de hielo- dijo sorprendiendo a todos- normalmente esto estaría prohibido, pero gracias a unos papeleos y con aprobación del rey Thomas, el maestro será sustituido hasta que terminen los juegos- dijo impresionando a todos- por favor, baje al escenario- dijo mientras el peli rosa bajaba al escenario mientras avanzaba a su rival- con ustedes les presento, al maestro de Red Demon God, Natsu Dragneel- dijo mientras el peli rosa se quitaba la máscara dejando de piedra a las hadas

 **Fairy tail:** ¡QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Gritaron exaltados y con los ojos fuera de órbita

 **Gray:** ¿Na… Natsu?- dijo igual de impresionado que sus compañeros

 **Natsu:** Hola….Gray- dijo con odio mientras se tronaba los nudillos

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, la cosa se pone potente, espero que lo disfrutéis el siguiente capítulo pronto estará listo. Nos vemos**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¡Natsu es el enemigo!

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo con AGONY ,y espero que os guste:**

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Natsu es el enemigo!**

Las hadas estaban con la quijada en el suelo, no se lo podían creer, aquel peli rosa alocado y destructivo, era el maestro del nuevo gremio que los estaba apaleando

 **Gray:** Oye Natsu, esta broma no tiene gracia…- dijo el pelinegro mientras el peli rosa le mostraba su tatuaje de su gremio donde debería estar el de Fairy Tail

 **Natsu:** Esto no es ninguna broma…- dijo con una mirada de muerte

 **Makarov:** NATSU, ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- Dijo incrédulo el mago santo

 **Natsu:** No tengo que darte explicaciones, tapón con patas- dijo dejando a todos de piedra por insultar a un mago santo

 **Erza:** NATSU, TE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA- dijo adolorida por la batalla contra Kagura

 **Natsu:** ¿Tú?- dijo señalándola- ZORRA ASQUEROSA- Dijo dejando aún más de piedra a los espectadores

 **Happy:** Natsu, déjate de bromas, cuando volvamos a casa te haré de comer yo ¿vale?- dijo mientras el peli rosa se reía con malicia

 **Natsu:** ¿De qué casa hablas?- dijo sarcásticamente- oh, ¿esa cabaña de mierda?, lo siento la quemé- dijo para reír maliciosamente dejando de piedra al felino- si hubieras visto como ardía, parecían fuegos artificiales, ojala lo hubieras visto- dijo riendo con más maldad todavía

El gatito empezó a llorar mientras caía al suelo derrotado

 **Natsu:** ¿Sabes una cosa gato de mierda?- dijo llamando la atención del lloroso gato- me arrepiento de haberte encontrado, me das asco - dijo con odio puro destrozando al felino que era consolado por Lissana

 **Gray:** Maldito- dijo el stripper que ya había tenido suficiente, aunque bastó un golpe para que el peli rosa mandara a volar al pervertido

 **Natsu:** Juvia- dijo llamando a la nombrada que se puso a su lado y se quitó la máscara sorprendiendo aún más a las hadas

 **Lucy:** ¡¿JUVIA TAMBIEN?!- gritó sorprendida

 **Natsu:** Y no solo ella- dijo mientras Kinana se ponía a su lado, y el peli rosa, para sorpresa de la rubia, invocaba a Aquarius

 **Lucy:** Tu…- dijo furiosa- tú la has tenido todo este tiempo- dijo furiosa señalando al peli rosa

 **Aquarius:** ¿Y qué si ha estado conmigo un año entero desde que se fue?- dijo sorprendiendo a las hadas- sabía que eras una mocosa impertinente, pero abandonar a los amigos, es algo que no aguanto, me das asco y me arrepiento de haber sido tu llave- dijo con furia destrozando a la rubia que cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba descontroladamente

La peli roja y la albina mayor ya tuvieron suficiente, y ambas bajaron a enfrentar a los demonios

 **Mira:** NATSU, HAS IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS- Dijo iracunda a un pasivo peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Parece que tendrás tu oportunidad- dijo para posteriormente la demonio peli negra se quitara su máscara, dejando de piedra a los hermanos Strauss

 **Erza:** Tú eres esa demonio de tártaros- dijo la peli roja sorprendida

 **Sayla:** Y tú la zorra que le rompió el corazón a Natsu-kun- dijo iracunda sorprendiendo a la peli roja

 **Natsu:** Tranquila Sayla- dijo calmado mientras se acercaba a la peli roja- Erza ¿te acuerdas el día que te invite para hablar en privado?- dijo mientras la peli roja hacía memoria

 _ **Flash back**_ _(_ _ **Hace un año**_ _)_

La peli roja esperaba molesta en un pequeño lago al peli rosa, ya que este le tenía una sorpresa

 **Natsu:** Hola Erza- dijo el peli rosa vestido de chaqueta

 **Erza:** ¿Qué quieres Natsu?- dijo un poco molesta

 **Natsu:** Verás…- dijo sonrojado- me preguntaba si… ¿querrías tener una cita?- dijo bastante sonrojado

 **Erza:** ¿Contigo?- dijo mientras asentía- ¿tú, que eres un imbécil, un inmaduro y además patéticamente débil?- dijo destrozando el corazón del peli rosa- no me interesa, y no me hagas perder el tiempo- dijo mientras abandonaba al destrozado peli rosa que lloraba en silencio

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Natsu:** ese día llore como nunca antes lo hice, ¿pero sabes qué? Eso me permitió darme cuenta de que tipo de persona eres, una PUTA ZORRA- dijo para darle un puñetazo en el estómago

 **Erza:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Dijo escupiendo sangre y retorciéndose de dolor, un dolor insoportable

 **Gray:** ¡ERZAAAAAA!-Gritó el stripper intentando ayudar a la peli roja pero la maga de agua le dio una patada en la espalda para posteriormente agarrarlo por el cuello- Juvia- dijo con dificultad

 **Juvia:** Usted destrozó el corazón de Juvia…- dijo con ira para después tirarlo al suelo

 **Natsu:** Ahora nosotros…- dijo mientras iba hacia el pelinegro y la maga de agua iba hacia la peli roja

 **Natsu/Juvia:** Destrozaremos el vuestro- dijeron para posteriormente darle una de las palizas más brutales que podían imaginar

Muchos se tapaban los ojos para no seguir mirando, las chicas de Fairy tail como Lucy, Cana, Lissana y Mirajane lloraban al ver a los que fueron sus amigos convertidos en monstruos

Laxus iba a interferir, pero su abuelo lo detuvo

 **Makarov:** NATSU- Gritó el hombre pequeño llamando la atención del peli rosa que había terminado con el stripper, al igual que la maga de agua con la peli roja- ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?-dijo iracundo

 **Natsu:** Que por qué, ¡¿QUE POR QUÉ?!- gritó hecho una furia- vosotros me abandonasteis hace un año por este capullo- dijo señalando al moribundo stripper- me pasaba los días en una esquina bebiendo cerveza para superar la muerte de Igneel, y sabes que hicisteis, ¿NADA? Aparte de chuparle el culo a este asqueroso hijo de puta- dijo bastante cabreado sorprendiendo a las hadas- ¿pero sabéis que? No me arrepiento de haberme ido- dijo destrozando a una albina de pelo corto- tampoco de quemar mi antigua casa- dijo destrozando a Happy aún más- ni de llevarme la llave de Aquarius- dijo destrozando a la rubia todavía más- solo me arrepiento de no haberme ido antes, maldita escoria- dijo destrozando por completo a las nombradas y al felino, que tenían el corazón destrozado, al igual que Mirajane y Erza que estaba consciente y llorando en su charco de sangre- aunque no estuve solo del todo, ¿cierto, Liss, Mira?-dijo llamando la atención de las hermanas, ellas fueron las únicas que le dedicaron un tiempo al peli rosa cuando estaba en el gremio, pero el trabajo de la barra, y las misiones que hacía la hermana menor con el stripper, la rubia y la peli roja le impedían hablar con su amado peli rosa- ¿Mira, Liss?- dijo llamando la tención de las albinas- ¿queréis uniros a mí?- dijo sorprendiendo a las hermanas

Ambas se miraron y solo tuvieron una idea en mente

 **Mira/Liss:** ACEPTAMOS- Dijeron sorprendiendo a las hadas mientras se quitaban la marca de Fairy Tail e iban abrazar al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Muy bien hadas, quedan cuatro días de competición, espero que no sean en vano- dijo mientras el peli rosa se iba con sus nuevas integrantes al lugar donde se hospedan, siendo abrazado por las hermanas que lloraban como bebes chicos

 **Mira/Lissana:** Lo sentimos mucho Natsu- dijeron las hermanas llorosas

 **Natsu:** Vamos, vamos, calmaos- dijo mientras les daba besitos en la frente- ¿Elfman no viene?- preguntó curioso

 **Elfman:** El está con Evergreen, parece que lo discuten- dijo viéndolos discutir

 **Natsu:** ¿Ya son novios?- dijo viendo a la pareja discutir animadamente

 **Mira:** Hace cosa de un mes- dijo la albina mayor

 **Natsu:** Ya era hora- dijo con una de sus sonrisas- bueno, vamos al hotel, allí podréis conocerlos a todos mejor- dijo mientras las chicas le abrazaban más fuerte, para desgracia de las demonios de Natsu, que tenían una mirada asesina, al igual que cierta peli verde que lo había visto todo, mientras los hombres maldecían por la suerte del peli rosa

Por su parte las hadas estaban, destrozadas, su ignorancia no solo les había costado un miembro, les costó cinco, y encima una paliza a la maga más fuerte y al mago de hielo

Lucy y Happy eran los más afectados, siendo consolados por Wendy y Charle

Erza que aún estaba consciente lloraba por el daño que le había provocado a su ex-amigo, por su culpa ahora era su peor enemigo

En el hotel, el peli rosa les mostró a las chicas sus respectivos apartamentos, el comedor, etc… lo que las dejó maravilladas

También tenían un salón donde poder divertirse. Las chicas rápidamente sociabilizaron con las demás, después de haberse puesto los tatuajes donde antes estaba la marca del Fairy Tail

También vinieron amigos de otros gremios como Sting y Rogue de sabertooh, Jura y Lyon junto a su novia Sherria, y de Mermaid Heels sus las anteriores compañeras de Kagura y Milliana

Todos se divertían, bebían, y de vez en cuando había alguna pelea que el peli rosa detenía antes de provocar grandes destrozos

 **Mira:** Valla Natsu, no sabía que fueras tan maduro- dijo impresionada la albina

 **Natsu:** Soy el maestro, debo demostrarlo- dijo con una sonrisa, sonrojando a la albina

 **Lissana:** Eres genial Natsu-kun- dijo sonrojada la albina, sonrojando a su vez al peli rosa

 **Jenny:** Mira- dijo la rubia rival de la albina- puede que estemos en el mismo gremio pero eso no significa que no seamos rivales- dijo mientras la albina sonreía

 **Mira:** Por supuesto- dijo desafiante

La fiesta seguía con total normalidad, hasta que el alcohol los dejo en el suelo a la mayoría de ellos, y eso que no era de noche todavía

El peli rosa y las albinas cargaron a sus compañeros y los llevaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, al igual que hicieron los otros gremios con los suyos

Una vez todo en calma, el peli rosa decidió darse una vuelta por la ciudad para poder relajarse hasta que encontró un lugar con termas, por lo que decidió entrar

 **Natsu:** Ah, hoy ha sido un día movidito- dijo mientras entraba no sin antes leer el cartel- _"baños mixtos_ ", valla tendré que tener cuidado- dijo un poco sonrojado

Al entrar, se encontró a una sola persona, una mujer, con el pelo rojo bastante largo. Natsu pensó que se trataba de Erza, pero cuando olió su olor, se dio cuenta de que era una conocida que hace tiempo que no veía

 **Natsu:** ¿Flare-chan?- dijo el peli rosa, llamando la atención de la chica, resultando ser ella, la tierna peli roja de la aldea de los gigantes

 **Flare:** Pinkie- dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa para posteriormente abrazarlo- ¿qué haces por aquí?-pregunto curiosa al sonrojado peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Esto, Flare- dijo el peli rosa señalando con la mirada, haciendo que la peli roja los suelte bastante sonrojada

 **Flare:** Lo siento- dijo sonrojada

 **Natsu:** No pasa nada- dijo sonrojado rascándose la nuca- vine a relajarme, hoy ha sido un día muy largo- dijo mientras se metía en el agua

 **Flare:** Te vi en las gradas, estuviste increíble- dijo impresionando al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Gracias, por cierto, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le dijo a la sonrojada peli rosa

 **Flare:** Verás…- dijo bastante sonrojada- yo… quería unirme a tu gremio- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿En serio?- dijo sorprendido- por mi está bien- dijo alegrando a la peli roja que lo volvió a abrazar, para otra vez volver a disculparse, pero el peli rosa le dijo que no pasaba nada, para posteriormente ponerse a hablar entre ellos sobre sus aventuras vividas desde que se separaron hace más de un año

Mientras, en Fairy tail, los ánimos estaban por los suelos, nadie celebraba, nadie bebían, simplemente nadie hacía nada

Happy era consolado por Charle y Wendy, Lucy lloraba mientras Levy la consolaba, Elfman lloraba mientras Evergreen le abrazaba para consolarlo, Laxus tenía una mirada triste, al igual que su abuelo, y Erza seguía llorando en la cama del hospital, al lado del inconsciente Gray

 **Erza:** Lo siento- dijo llorando- Natsu lo siento mucho- dijo destrozada tanto por dentro como por fuera mientras recordaba su infancia con el peli rosa

 _ **Flash back**_

 **Natsu:** Erza…- dijo un peli rosa de 5 años de edad, tumbado en el árbol después de las clases de la peli roja

 **Erza:** ¿Qué ocurre Natsu?- dijo la peli roja

 **Natsu:** ¿Me puedes dar un abrazo?- dijo sonrojando a la peli roja

 **Erza:** Va... vale- dijo al ver la cara de ternura que tenía el peli rosa, mientras lo abrazaba y sentía esa agradable sensación de calidez

 **Natsu:** ¿Erza?

 **Erza:** ¿Sí Natsu?- dijo sonrojada

 **Natsu:** ¿Crees que encontrare a Igneel?- dijo a la pobre niña

 **Erza:** Tranquilo, lo harás y yo estaré contigo- dijo abrazándolo más fuerte

 **Natsu:** Te quiero Erza… -dijo para posteriormente quedarse dormido

 **Erza:** Yo… Yo también Natsu- dijo sonrojada para posteriormente quedarse dormida

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

 **Erza:** Perdóname, por favor Natsu- dijo llorando y con los ojos rojos mientras sentía un enorme dolor en su corazón

Al día siguiente, Red Demon god arrasó nuevamente en el escenario, tanto en los combates como en las demás pruebas, esta vez, el peli rosa se quedó al margen y volvió a su posición de maestro mientras veía como sus gremio triunfaba, el volvería a participar el tercer y último día

Entonces se fijó en algo que le llamó la atención. Se trataban de Gray y Erza que tenían una discusión bastante acalorada, que pudo escuchar gracias a sus súper sentidos de demonio

 **Gray:** ¡NO PIENSO PEDIRLE PERDÓN!- Dijo iracundo

 **Erza:** ¡SE LO DEBEMOS, ES LO MÍNIMO QUE PODEMOS HACER!- Gritó la peli roja

 **Gray:** ¡ESE TRAIDOR NO SE MERECE PERDÓN!- Dijo hecho una fiera

 **Erza:** ¡SE FUE POR NUESTRA CULPA!- Dijo furiosa

 **Gray:** ¡¿NUESTRA? QUERRÁS DECIR TUYA, POR RECHAZRLE!- Gritó descaradamente a la peli roja

 **Erza:** ¡TÚ TAMBIEN TIENES CULPA, NO TE MOLESTASTE EN HABLAR CON ÉL NI UN DÍA¡- Le gritó al pelinegro

 **Gray:** ¡Y TÚ TAMPOCO, NO TE HAGAS LA NIÑA BUENA!- Dijo bastante cabreado

 **Erza:** ¡YO NO ME HAGO NADA!- Gritó furiosa

 **Gray:** ¡ SI TE LO HACES, TE HACES DE JEFA CREYENDOTE QUE ERES LA DUEÑA DE TODO LO QUE PISA!- Dijo hecha una furia

 **Erza:** ¡ Y TU UN TSUNDERE QUE NO LE GUSTA ADMITIR SU AMOR POR NADIE, ¿PERO QUE DIGO?, TU NO AMAS A NADIE!- Dijo iracunda

 **Gray:** ¡YO NO SOY UN TSUNDERE!- Gritó histérico

 **Erza:** ¡ SI LO ERES, CADA VEZ QUE TE PIDO UN ABRAZO O UN BESO EN PUBLICO, TE INVENTAS UNA EXCUSA BARATA, NO TE DA VERGÜENZA IR EN PELOTAS POR LA CALLE PERO SÍ DARLE UN BESO A TU NOVIA ¿CIERTO?!- Dijo hecha una furia

 **Gray:** ¡DEJA DE GRITAR NOS ESTÁ MIRANDO TODO EL MUNDO!

 **Erza:** ¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE PIENSEN LOS DEMÁS, IDOTA!

 **Gray:** ¡GRUÑONA!

 **Erza:** ¡TSUNDERE!

 **Makarov:** ¡YA BASTA!-Gritó furioso el maestro- es suficiente, comportaos como adultos que sois- dijo enfadado

 **Gray:** Yo soy adulto, pero ella…- dijo enfadando aún más a la peli roja

 **Makarov:** Ni una palabra más- dijo separando a ambos para que no se peleen de nuevo

 **Natsu:** Valla, no me esperaba eso, pensé que lo iba a matar- dijo el peli rosa sorprendido

 **Erick:** Yo también- dijo el peli rojo oscuro

Al día siguiente, fue el turno del peli rosa para luchar, esta vez, contra Laxus

 **Laxus:** Parece que no hay vuelta atrás- dijo triste el rubio

 **Natsu:** Eso parece- dijo serio- enséñame de lo que eres capaz- dijo en posición de combate

El rubio sabía que no podía ganar, si no pudo contra Erick, que fue entrando por el peli rosa, pero él no se retiraba, un mago de Fairy Tail no huye de una batalla

El combate fue largo, pero como supuso, el rubio no era rival para el peli rosa, el cual sin duda se hizo increíblemente fuerte, aunque el rubio luchó bastante bien

Cuando volvió con su equipo grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la peli roja y al stripper discutiendo nuevamente

 **Minerva:** Llevan así desde que empezaste el combate- dijo la pelinegra que abrazaba al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Valla, yo no habría aguantado tanto- dijo para después agarrar la nalga de la pelinegra sonrojándola

 **Minerva:** Eres un pillín- dijo envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa caliente

 **Sorano:** Natsu, yo también quiero- dijo abrazándolo por la espalada, al igual que su hermana

 **Natsu:** Tranquilas chicas, hay Natsu para todas- dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa

Cabe decir que por la noche estuvo muy ocupado jejeje

Al día siguiente, el gremio del peli rosa volvió a arrasar sin problemas, y otra vez, la peli roja y el stripper estaban pelándose pero esta vez, fue más lejos

 **Erza:** ¡AHORA MISMO TUS PADRES SE ESTARÁN REVOLCANDO EN LA TUMBA!- Dijo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara dejando sin aliento a los presentes

 **Gray:** ¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A MIS PADRES ASQUEROSA PUTA!- Dijo para posteriormente recibir un puñetazo que lo estrello contra la pared

 **Erza:** ¡ NO VUELVAS A TOCARME ASQUEROSO HIJO DE PUTA!- Dijo llorando de rabia- ¡HEMOS TERMINADO!¡NATSU TENÍA RAZÓN, SOLO ERES UN TSUNDERE HIJO DE PUTA!- Dijo dejando la terraza de su gremio llorando

 **Gray:** ¡ TU Y YO NO HEMOS ACABADO, ¿ME OISTE?!¡NO HEMOS ACABADO!- Gritó iracundo mientras se levantaba del sitio adolorido

El peli rosa que lo observó todo, para dar un enorme suspiro

 **Natsu:** Chicas, soy gilipollas…- dijo extrañando a todos

 **Minerva:** ¿Por qué lo di…..?- dijo para luego abrir los ojos- ¿en serio lo vas a hacer?

 **Natsu:** Sí- dijo con determinación

 **Kinana:** Que se le va a hacer, Natsu-kun no es de los que guarda rencor demasiado tiempo- dijo la peli púrpura sonrojada

 **Juvia:** Tienes razón Kinana-san, por eso Juvia ama tanto a Natsu-kun- dijo sonrojada

 **Natsu:** Ahora vuelvo- dijo mientras seguía a la peli roja

 **Meredy:** Espero que le vaya bien- dijo preocupada

 **Kagura:** Seguro, además, es Natsu de quién hablamos- dijo la peli púrpura espadachina con orgullo y un sonrojo

 **Sorano:** Esta noche tendrá mucho trabajo- Dijo mientras sus compañeras y su hermana asentían

En el hotel de Fairy Tail, la peli roja lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, el gilipollas de su ex-novio en vez de apoyarla le empieza a gritar y hasta le había pegado, a ella, a Erza Scarlet conocida como Titania, la maga de clase S del gremio, y catalogada como la mujer más fuerte de este

 **Erza:** Cabrón- dijo en las sabanas de su cama llorando- Natsu tenía razón, soy una zorra asquerosa- dijo llorando a lágrima viva mientras se acurrucaba en la cama- lo siento Natsu, esta zorra nunca te tuvo que haber tratado tan mal, lo siento mucho- dijo llorando mientras se abrazaba a sí misma

Entonces la puerta de su cuarto cayó de un portazo, mostrando una figura masculina que era tapada por la luz

 **Erza:** ¡¿Qué COÑO TE CREES QUE HA…- Gritó para luego asombrase de quien era

 **Natsu:** Hola Erza…- dijo el peli rosa seriamente a la sorprendida peli roja

 **Erza:** Natsu…- dijo con el rostro lloroso- ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo desviando la mirada del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Mírame Erza- dijo seriamente pero la peli rosa se negaba a mirar- **¡MÍRAME ERZA!-** Dijo con la voz distorsionada asustando a la peli roja que de inmediato le miró- me preguntaste antes que hacía aquí ¿cierto?- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía- bien porque solo lo diré una vez; durante el tiempo que estuve fuera pensé muchas cosas, entre ellas estabas tú- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja- cuando me rechazaste, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, sentía tanto dolor que pensé en suicidarme- dijo mientras la peli roja volvía a llorar- cuando fui ignorado por todos, solo tenía una idea en mente; mataros a todos- dijo horrorizando a la peli roja- quería mataros con mis propias manos, de no ser por Mira, Lissana y Juvia y Kinana cuando me fui de viaje, lo habría hecho- dijo aterrando más a la peli roja- pero en vez de eso, miré hacia adelante, creé un gremio y tengo gente nueva que me ama y quiero proteger- dijo tomando aire- por eso; quiero darte una segunda oportunidad- dijo dejando de piedra a la peli roja

 **Erza:** ¿Por qué?- dijo llorando- después de todo el daño que te hice…

 **Natsu:** Porque todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, piénsalo, Sayla habría muerto con los demás Etherias si yo no le hubiese perdonado- dijo a la impresionada peli roja que se derrumbó ante tales palabras

 **Erza:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- dijo mientras el peli rosa la abrazaba protectoramente

 **Natsu:** Tranquila, ya pasó, ya está todo bien- dijo acariciándole el pelo

 **Erza:** Te prometo que te compensare- dijo mientras el peli rosa pensaba hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

 **Natsu:** De hecho hay algo que puedes hacer por mí- dijo con una sonrisa nada santa- pero después de los juegos vale- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía más calmada

 **Erza:** Natsu…- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa- quiero amarte…- dijo sonrojando al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Eso tendrá que esperar Erza- dijo con una sonrisa- pero no por mucho- dijo para posteriormente dejarla dormir

Una vez con su gremio, este les contó lo ocurrido con la peli roja y estuvieron de acuerdo en perdonarla, si él pudo hacerlo, ¿Por qué no ellos?

Por la tarde le peli rosa le pidió a la peli roja quedar en la plaza central de Crocus, donde la esperaba el gremio de este

Grande fue su sorpresa al ser abrazada por Kagura y Milliana, para posteriormente dirigir su vista al sonriente peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Lo ves Erza? Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo- dijo con una de sus sonrisas haciendo llorar a la peli roja de alegría para posteriormente abrazar al peli rosa, que la recibió cálidamente, a la vez que tomaba una decisión

Los miembros del gremio Fairy Tail seguían bastante desanimados por la paliza del peli rosa, aunque ya no se podía llorar más, pero el dolor seguía en sus corazones

Por la puerta entró el stripper, al cual miraban con furia por lo que le hizo a la peli roja

 **Gray:** ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- dijo molesto notando la mirada de los demás

Entonces por la puerta entró la peli roja con una mirada decidida hacia el maestro ignorando al stripper

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué ocurre Erza?- dijo el maestro sabiendo que algo fuerte le esperaba

 **Erza:** Maestro….- dijo para luego volver a coger aire- Quiero abandonar el gremio- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes

 **Makarov:** Es por Natsu ¿Cierto?- dijo mientras asentía- está bien, espero que nos volvamos a ver- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía y se quitaba la marca del gremio

 **Gray:** ¡¿ES UNA BROMA VERDAD?!¡¿VAS A DEJARNOS POR ESE GILIPOLLAS?!- Dijo para recibir un puñetazo cargado de rayos del rubio de clase S

 **Laxus:** Te lo advierto payaso de nieve, para mi Natsu es como mi hermano pequeño, si te metes con él te metes conmigo- dijo iracundo el rubio mientras su grupo lo calmaba

 **Erza:** Gracias Laxus- dijo para después llorar- os echaré de menos- dijo mientras algunos empezaban a llorar

 **Laxus:** Vamos, vete ya que te esperan- dijo el rubio intentando no llorar

La peli roja dejó el gremio para no volver como un hada nunca más

Mientras el grupo de chicas compuesto por Lucy, Cana, Wendy, Levy junto a Gajeel y los exceed tenían un montón de pensamientos en su mente mientras el stripper se levantaba con ira del suelo

Nos encontramos en el último día, donde el peli rosa le tocaba pelear de nuevo con el stripper, el cual le miraba con bastante odio

 **Gray:** Voy a acabar contigo- dijo echando humo helado mientras la parte izquierda de su cuerpo se hacía negra

 **Natsu:** Inténtalo- dijo indiferente provocando al ya muy cabreado stripper

Con las pocas luces que le quedaban, el Devil Slayer de hielo se lanzó contra el peli rosa en un patético combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde el peli rosa esquivaba al stripper sin esfuerzo cabreándole aún más, hasta que el peli rosa se cansó del pobre idiota, que voló más de una vez por los aires, pero el mago de hielo no se rendía, por lo que el peli rosa decidió usarlo de saco de boxeo hasta que convirtió al mago de hielo en un puré de color morado sangrante

 **Natsu:** ¿Quieres seguir hijo de puta?- dijo con ira provocando al pelinegro que no podía levantarse

Entonces el peli rosa dirigió su vista al cielo, después de sacar al stripper fuera del escenario

Todos se preguntaban porque hizo eso, menos Sayla, que detectó lo mismo que el peli rosa, y estaba aterrada

 **Minerva:** ¿Sayla?- preguntó preocupada al ver a su amiga en ese estado

 **Sayla:** Vi…viene hacia aquí- dijo aterrada

 **Yukino:** ¿Quién viene Sayla-san?- dijo igual de preocupada que la pelinegra

 **Sayla:** Gygas…- dijo aterrorizada extrañando a sus amigas

Entonces una enorme presión, con deseos homicidas se pudo sentir en el cielo, donde una figura oscura con dos puntos rojos bajaba a gran velocidad

Los espectadores estaban aterrados, al igual que muchos magos de los gremios participantes

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué es eso?-pensó aterrado el mago santo

 **Jura:** ¿Qué clase de monstruo produce algo así?- pensó igual de aterrado el mago santo sin pelo en la cabeza

 **Sting:** ¿Cómo es posible que algo así exista?-pensó el rubio aterrado

En el centro del escenario el peli rosa miraba con una sonrisa macabra como venía su rival, el cual cayó a unos metros delante de el

 **Gygas:** Por fin libraremos nuestra gran batalla, Imperias- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

 **Natsu:** He estado esperando este momento mucho tiempo, Gygas- dijo con una sonrisa igual de macabra mientras liberaba su presión asesina

Charle observaba con horror como su profecía se cumplía, la batalla de los súper demonios está a punto de empezar

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Bueno, dentro de poco se va aliar muy gorda, en cuanto al harem es simple, todas las chicas del gremio de Natsu son sus novias, ahora, si queréis que incluya a las que quedan en Fairy tail, depende de vosotros. Y sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima**


End file.
